A bully at heart
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Troy Bolton is the king of East High and starts to bully Gabriella. After detention with Ms Darbus and being forced to audition for the musical, Troy feels something different. After a mistake, will he be able to show Gabriella that he's not just a bully?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I kinda gave up on 'First love' because I didn't know where I was going with it so I started this one instead. It's kinda short but it is only the prologue.**

**I don't own:**

** HSM**

**I do own:**

**Eva **

* * *

Prologue

Gabriella Montez walked down the hallway with her mother and principal Matsui. She pushed her glasses further up her nose and pulled her grey jacket further around her body, hiding her pink blouse and the top of her dark pink skirt. "Mum, I don't want to be the geeky new girl again."

Eva kissed her daughter's forehead. "I've told you a million times, just be Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded weakly. "I don't have a choice anyway."

Mr Matsui handed her her timetable and a map to the school. "Here's everything you need. To get to your home room, go up the stairs and go in the first door on your left."

Gabriella turned to Eva. "Bye, mum." She walked up the stairs and knocked politely on the door.

"Come in." Came the reply.

Gabriella softly pushed the door open and instantly regretted looking at all of the faces when she felt faint. She handed her papers to the teacher. "I'm new here."

The teacher glanced over the papers. "I'm Ms Darbus and you have me for drama as well but don't be late again. Take a seat in front of Mr Bolton."

"But, Ms Darbus, wouldn't you rather her sit with McKessie with the rest of the geeks?" Troy whined.

Gabriella made her way to him. "Don't worry, I won't say a word longer than three syllables long to you so you will be able to understand everything I say." She smiled sweetly and sat down.

Troy scowled at her and leaned forward. "Your going to regret that." He hissed.

Gabriella shrugged lightly and turned her attention back to Ms Darbus – not that she was listening, of course – and ignored Troy for the rest of home room. Having moved a lot because of her mother's job, she had met plenty of boys like Troy and knew how to handle them.

The bell rang and Gabriella stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and left the classroom, glancing down at the map to find room 103 – maths. She made a mental note not to get too carried away because she didn't need any 'special attention' because of her brains.

"Hey, Troy." A voice squealed.

Gabriella swivelled around and came face-to-face with Troy who had obviously been following her. They both crashed to the ground, Gabriella's books scattering the corridor. "Sorry." She mumbled, picking up her things.

"You should be." Troy snarled, straightening his jeans over.

Gabriella quickly got up to her feet and glared at Troy. "But, why were you following me? If you had been going to your own class instead of acting like a lost puppy, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Troy, come on, we've got to get to maths." The same annoying high-pitched voice asked as a blonde girl with a pink tank top and a silver girl slung her arm around Troy's waist.

He put his own arm around her shoulders. "I know, babe. I was just taking care of the new girl. Come on, Shar." Gabriella watched as he led the girl in pink down the hall...to room 103.

Gabriella groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long day. She made her way to the classroom and took her seat next to an African-American girl called Taylor. She started taking notes as soon as the teacher started the lesson but frowned at the board. "That should be x squared plus ten." She muttered quietly.

The teacher, Miss Smithson turned around. "Yes, Miss Montez?"

Gabriella fiddled with her glasses nervously. "Well, shouldn't the third equation be x squared plus ten?"

"Ten?" Miss Smithson repeated. She quickly typed something in a calculator and raised her eyebrows. "I stand corrected."

Gabriella turned in her seat when she felt something hit the back of her head. She looked at the back of the room: jocks. And the worst jock of all was sitting there, whistling. "Bolton!" She hissed.

Troy looked innocently at her. "Geeky Gabby isn't paying attention." He said quietly and the jocks sniggered.

"Aww, is little Troysie upset because Brainless Bolton can't count to ten?" Gabriella said as if she were talking to a little boy.

Troy stood up angrily. "I may not have a brain but at least I have friends." He yelled.

"I'd have friends if people tried understand." Gabriella shot back, standing up herself.

Miss Smithson slammed a ruler down on her desk. "Bolton, Montez detention. Go to the auditorium at free period."

Troy groaned. "With Ms Darbus? Why? It's her fault!"

"How is this my fault? If you were such a big headed egotistical jerk we wouldn't have detention." Gabriella said venomously, sinking into her seat.

No one knew the real reason she had moved this time. She had moved a lot because of her mum's job. But, this time was different. There was a reason she wanted nobody to know.

And the worst part was that a part of her wanted to tell Troy Bolton.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quite like this chapter so...here it goes**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**Someone's watching over me - Hilary Duff**

**I do own:**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 1

Gabriella walked through the halls and approached her locker but stopped in her tracks when she saw Troy and a bushy haired guy she didn't know blocking it. "Bolton, why are you here?"

Troy shrugged. He was leaning against the lockers with his arms folded and his left leg casually slung over his right. "I thought that since detention was my fault, I should escort you there."

"Okay, first, I don't need to be escorted anywhere. Second, what's the catch?" She asked, eyeing the bushy haired boy up and down.

"No catch. This is Chad by the way." Troy nodded towards his friend who nodded in acknowledgement.

Gabriella frowned. "Whatever. Can I get to my locker?"

Troy and Chad moved away to allow her there. "There you go."

Gabriella stared at him quizzically. Troy hadn't called her geeky Gabby which confused her. But, what confused her more was the fact that they did what she asked. "Okay..." She walked forward and dialled in her combination. She pulled it open and was covered in pink paint. "Troy!" She screamed.

"Yes Gabriella?" He said innocently.

"I look like Sharpay threw up on me!" She yelled. She saw Chad smirking. "Do you want to be pink?"

Chad quickly hid behind Troy and shook his head. "No, ma'am."

Gabriella glared at Troy. "I'm going to kill you!" She started running at him and soon they were both in a hot pursuit around the school and Gabriella slowed down when she entered a deserted hallway. She was sure he had come down here. Her glasses were clean and most of the paint had dried now but some was still in her hair.

She was about to give up when she heard a crash and a muffled 'ow' come from a janitor's closet.

She walked over and pulled the door open and Troy fell out of the cluttered cupboard right on top of Gabriella. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What were you doing in a closet?"

Troy propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the Filipino below him. "I was hiding from you. For a nerd you sure can run fast."

Gabriella moved slightly in awkwardness. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Troy stood up. "You got pink on me." Then the realisation hit. "What do you mean you get that a lot?"

Gabriella stood up and closed the closet door, resting her forehead against it and closing her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Why do you want to know anyway?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know."

Gabriella pushed herself from the door. "Come on. I guess we should get to the auditorium."

Troy nodded and they made their way to the auditorium. "By the way, where are from? It's clear you're not American."

"I'm Spanish. My family and I moved here when I was a little girl." Gabriella explained. "Why aren't you yelling?"

Troy shrugged vaguely. "Getting things to taunt you with later?"

Gabriella glared at him. "Okay, you seriously have a death wish." She yanked the door open and stormed inside. She walked up to Ms Darbus. "Hi Miss."

Ms Darbus turned around. "Troy Bolton. Nice to see you again. You two can go and paint the dressing room over there."

"Both of us?" Troy and Gabriella screeched in unison.

Ms Darbus glared at them. "Yes. There are paint and brushes over there. Get to work."

Gabriella marched over and picked up a brush and a paint brush, heading to the dressing room. She carefully opened the can with a screwdriver and started painting. "I hate you." She whispered, not knowing Troy was there.

"Glad we feel the same way." Troy said cockily and started painting the wall beside her.

* * *

Gabriella threw her bag to the floor as soon as she was in the safety of her own house. "Mum? I'm home." She called up the stairs.

Eva walked into the hall. "Hola, mija. How was school?"

Gabriella opened the fridge and took at a bottle of water and sunk into a seat at the kitchen table. "Mum, it was horrible. There's this really obnoxious guy who got me detention."

Eva sat next to her daughter. "And he happens to be really hot?"

Gabriella snapped her head to look at Eva. "No! Mum, why would you think that?"

"You have that gleam in your eye. What's he called?"

"Troy. Troy Bolton." Gabriella sighed. "But, the worst part is that I promised myself I wouldn't tell anyone why we moved here. But, I get this feeling like I should tell Troy about it."

Eva placed a hand on her daughter's. "Honey, I still miss your father. And I know you do too. But, sometimes you need to tell someone. Maybe he'll understand." She stood up and went back to the dishes.

Gabriella then stood up. She walked up to her room and shut the door. She sat at her vanity and took her glasses off, replacing them with her contact lenses. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and ruffled her hair, getting it just the way she liked it. She then stripped down so she was just in her bra and knickers and slipped on a mid-thigh denim skirt and a hot pink tank top over a white v-neck shirt.

Gabriella slipped some pink ballet flats on and took her guitar downstairs. "Mum, I'll be back later."

Eva stuck her head around the door frame. "Where are you going?"

"The lake. I promise I'll be back in time for dinner." Gabriella then rushed out of the front door before her mother could stop her. She started walking.

The lake was only a few blocks away and Gabriella had found it the week before when she had first arrived with Eva. She pushed open the shiny metal gate and closed it behind her, still holding her guitar firmly and a pale blue backpack slung over her shoulder.

She walked over to the edge of the lake, slipping her shoes off and sitting softly onto the dark sand. She stared at the cold water before unzipping her backpack and taking out her notebook, opening it to her desired page.

She read quickly over the page and nodded with satisfaction. She strummed a few chords and started singing her soft harmony.

_I found myself today,  
Oh, I found myself and ran away,  
Something pulled me back,  
The voice of reason I forgot I had._

_All I know is  
No one's here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight._

_So I won't give up  
No, I wont breakdown  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
And when I'm standing in the dark ill still believe  
Someone's watching over me._

Gabriella blinked her tears back and rested her guitar next to her. She leaned back on her hands, staring up at the sky. "Daddy, I miss you."

"Gabby?" A voice asked.

* * *

**A/N: It's poll time!!!**

**Who do you want it to be? I did have something planned but I thought I should have your opinion again :D**

**A) Troy**

**B) Chad**

**C) Taylor**

**D) Sharpay **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I liked this episode but it concentrates on Chad and Gabriella's relationship more than anything and how they trust each other. Sorry for the hold up on updates I am super busy.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I own:**

**Rosie**

**Eva **  


* * *

Chapter 2

Gabriella looked up and frowned. "Chad?"

Chad sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?"

Gabriella shrugged, resting her guitar on the sand. "I needed to get away. Not from you, Troy, or anyone else. Juts my life. It's real complicated."

"Where's your dad?" Chad asked.

Gabriella turned her head to face him. "Why do you want to know?"

Chad shrugged. "I'm just worried. I'm not a bad guy. Maybe Troy is but I only act like a bad guy so he won't get mad. And Troy never used to be like this. I remember when he started acting like this. It was the summer before high school. It took him months to tell me why he started acting like this."

Gabriella was listening intently. "You mean he started bullying?"

Chad nodded. "I swear he was the nicest guy in Albuquerque. But, it all changed." There was a moment of silence. "Speaking of change, why are you dressed like that?"

"I dress like this all of the time and I wear contacts at home. I started dressing differently at school because I didn't see the point. I dress like this and I become popular and have friends. A year later I move because of my mum's job." Gabriella said, packing her notebook back into her bag.

Chad looked at her. "Your mum's job is that bad?"

Gabriella shrugged. "It could go either way. On the one hand, you can always start over. When my mum first got her job, I always tried to be someone else but then I just gave up. And on the other hand, you leave everything that ever happened – good or bad – behind. And it hurts."

Chad stared at her. "So, where does your dad come into all of this?"

Gabriella swallowed hard, turning her attention back to the still water. "Well, the last place I lived was in L.A. It was just me and my mum because my dad was in the war."

"In Iraq?" Chad queried, staring at the side of her face.

Gabriella nodded. "Remember when that ship got blown up? Well, they couldn't find my dad's body so they automatically put him on the list of the dead. I keep hoping and praying that he's alive but there's only so much you can do."

Chad awkwardly put his arm around her. "He'd be proud of you. When I asked you I expected you to snap and walk away."

Gabriella then stood up, grabbing her guitar and bag, holding her shoes in her hand. "Well, you told me about Troy. I thought you should know why we moved this time. It was to get away."

Chad stood up too. "Well, I'm here if you need me."

Gabriella smiled. "But, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking my dog. ROSIE!" He yelled as a small blonde-haired puppy came bounding from around a tree. "Good girl." He re-attached the leash.

"She's so cute." Gabriella gushed, bending down to stroke the puppy's ears and she barked happily. She stood up straight and faced Chad. "So what happened to 'Geeky Gabby'?"

Chad shrugged. "Once you loosen up, you're not so much of a geek."

"Thanks, Chad. No one's ever said that to me before." Gabriella admitted.

"CHAD!" A voice yelled.

Chad looked around and saw Troy running towards them. "Dude, what's up?" They both did a complicated hi-5 routine which amused Gabriella.

Troy, then, noticed Gabriella. "What're you doing here?"

"I was just..." She glanced at Chad who raised his eyebrows. "I was just leaving. Whatever it is you guys do, have fun." She turned and walked away.

"Gabby, wait up." Chad called.

"Dude, what are you doing? She's a geek." Troy protested.

Chad shot him a look while he picked Rosie up and cradled her in his arms. "Dude, wake up and look at her. Do you really think she's going to ruin your rep?"

Troy looked Gabriella up and down. _Man, she looks hot_. "You're so hot." He whispered.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

"I said I guess not." Troy quickly covered.

Gabriella shook her head. "Well, I need to take my guitar home so you can come if you want."

Troy was still staring a drop of saliva worked its way towards the bottom of his chin. "Sure."

Chad nudged him in the ribs. "Dude!" he exclaimed.

Gabriella giggled quietly to herself and slipped her shoes on.

"What?" Troy asked dreamily.

"You're kind of drooling." Chad stated, pointing at Gabriella.

Troy snapped out of it and wiped his chin, blushing noticeably. "Come on, then." He walked out of the gate and turned left.

"Troy." She called, running to catch him up. "I live that way." She pointed towards the other end of the street.

Troy sighed. "Gabby, can I call you that?"

Gabriella nodded. "Drop the 'geeky' part and it's fine."

Troy sucked in a deep breath. "Why do you dress differently outside of school?"

Gabriella's shoulders slumped. "It's a long story." She turned around and headed towards Chad who was waiting for them at the gates.

"Tell me." Troy pleaded.

Gabriella sighed as the three of them started walking towards her house. "Well, my mum's job transfers her a lot. And when I dress like this, I make friends. And I hate having friends because in a year's time, I'll be moving and I'll have to leave them all behind. That's why I dress like a geek. So people will leave me alone."

Troy frowned. "You know if we'd have known we wouldn't have tormented you."

"Yeah so you can get me in bed. That's comforting." Gabriella said sarcastically, opening her front door.

"Hey!" Troy defended.

"Says the guy who's dating head cheerleader. Chad, you're being awful quiet." Gabriella said, setting her stuff on the floor and slipping her jacket off to reveal her perfectly tanned shoulders.

"I'm fine. I just find it funny watching you guys." Chad chuckled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and Eva walked into the hallway. "Hold, mija. Que son sus amigos?" **(Hello daughter, who are your friends?)**

"Mami, this is Troy and Chad. Can you speak English? These two got Ds between them on the test today."

Eva laughed. "Okay, mija. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making spaghetti."

"Yes please!" Chad said excitedly.

Troy rested his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Dude, we do not need a replay of '99."

Gabriella shook her head. "Anyway, is it alright if Rosie stays?"

Eva frowned. "Who's Rosie?"

Chad pointed to his feet where Rosie was stood panting and wagging her tail excitedly.

"I guess so. By the way, I'm glad Gabby has made some friends." Eva said, walking away.

"Friends?" Gabriella whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Cool episode I think lol. SCREW EXAMS! lol.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Rosie**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 3

Gabriella walked into her room with Troy, Chad and Rosie following. She flopped onto her bed, groaning. "I hate my life!"

Troy and Chad glanced at each other. "Gabby, listen, I don't want to make you depressed." Troy said softly.

Gabriella sat up, facing Troy. "That's sweet but, it's not you. It's just that..." She then burst into tears, running into her bathroom.

Troy quickly looked at Chad. "What did I do?"

"Dude, she's had a rough year. No matter what she says, I know she needs a friend. And in my opinion, you're the one for the job." Chad explained, with a serious face on.

Troy turned his head towards the bathroom door. "Why me?"

Chad sighed, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You've known me since pre-school, right? Do you trust me?"

Troy nodded. "Of course. It's her I don't trust."

"Troy, she just burst into tears. What is she going to do?" Chad asked, gently shaking him.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to her." Troy said eventually, heading towards the bathroom door. He glanced back at Chad before knocking on the door. "Gabriella, what's wrong?"

There was a crash from inside. "Shit!" Came a muffled curse.

Troy didn't think and instantly pushed the door open and gasped when he saw Gabriella on her hands and knees picking up some syringes from the floor. He dropped to his knees and stared at Gabriella. "What are these? Do you, like, take drugs?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy and looked behind him to see Chad lying on her bed, playing with Rosie. She stood up, closing the door and locking it before continuing to pick syringes up and place them in a make-up bag. "No, I am not on drugs!" She snapped, avoiding his eyes.

Troy sat back. "Then what is it?"

Gabriella zipped the bag up and stood up, placing the bag in the cupboard behind the mirror. "It doesn't matter." She muttered, looking at her reflection.

Troy looked up at her utterly confused. "Gabriella, Chad told me to come and talk to you. He said that I'd, basically, be the only one to understand."

Gabriella rested her hands on the basin and looked at him. "The only way anyone would understand is if you lost your dad."

Troy quickly stood up with wide-eyed. "You lost your dad?"

Gabriella groaned. "According to the law anyway."

Troy frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Gabriella let out a long breath. "My dad went to war in Iraq. His ship gor blown up and they couldn't find his body so he's on the list of the dead."

Troy nodded. "I understand." He whispered softly.

Gabriella shook her head. "No you don't."

Troy sat on the closed toilet seat and Gabby sat on the edge of the bath. "Gabby, in the last year of middle school, my mum was pregnant. She was due in the summer holidays between middle school and high school. When she went into labour, things got complicated. I remember sitting on the seat next to my brother. We were waiting for my father to come out of the room. We kept hearing this terrible beeping sound and someone said 'we got to operate now'. My brother, Jay, simply sat in silence. I wanted to know what was happening but no one would tell us anything.

"A few hours later, my dad came out, cradling my baby sister, Charlie. But, the look on his face was terrible. I've tried so hard to forget it but it keeps coming back. Then, he let me hold Charlie and he said three words that still haunt me everyday of my life. 'Your mother's dead'." He held his head in his hands.

Gabriella shuffled along and put her arm around Troy's shoulders. She could feel his body heave as he sobbed long and hard. He turned his body and flung his arms around her neck. She stroked his back comfortingly. "Shh..."

Troy pulled back and wiped his eyes with some toilet tissue. "I haven't told anyone about this other than Chad."

Gabriella nodded. "When I moved here, I promised myself I wouldn't tell anyone the real reason why we moved here. I guess that promise is out the window. But, the first day we met, I just felt like I needed to tell you."

Troy lifted his head and they locked eyes. "I've never found anyone who was able to just sit there and listen. And when they do, all they say is 'I'm sorry'."

Gabriella smiled slightly. "Those words don't mean anything. People say them out of instinct. What you need is four words."

Troy furrowed his brow. "What're those?"

"I'm here for you." Gabriella whispered.

Troy's blue eyes sparkled. "I never thought that would come from a geek."

Gabriella rolled her eyes jokingly. "Sometimes, the people you least expect, are the people you need the most."

"So, are we friends?" Troy asked quietly, avoiding her gaze.

"I dunno. What do you think?" Gabriella asked softly.

"If you dress like that, then, it's cool with me." Troy explained.

"What about Sharpay?"

Troy shrugged. "What about her?"

"Well, she won't exactly be first in line to celebrate our friendship, will she?" Gabriella asked.

Troy laughed. "I guess not. But, she can hardly complian. You're not going to ruin our rep."

"Until we get in class." I pointed out.

Troy sighed. "Okay, so your appearance won't ruin our rep."

I giggled. "Just don't expect me to become a cheerleader."

"Why not? You'd look good in a uniform." Troy's eyes widened.

Gabriella didn't seem to notice and stood up, plastering a super-wide grin on her face and waving her arms around while she chanted. "1, 2, 3, 4! Who's the team that's gonna score?" Her smile fell and she waved her hand unenthusiastically. "Go Wildcats."

Troy chuckled. "I see your point. So, what was in the syringes?"

"I'm diabetic." Gabriella said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I liked this chapter. There's some really good Troyella at the beginning and ending in my opinion**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Charlie**

**Jay**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 4

Gabriella walked down the stairs the next morning. She had her contacts in and she was wearing a hot pink summer dress that white patterns on the chest. It had a low neck line, but it didn't make her look slutty, and she was wearing white ballet flats. Her hair was left curly and she had her bag over her shoulder.

"Morning, mami." Gabriella greeted her mother, kissing her on the cheek and swiping a slice of toast off of her mother's plate.

Eva smiled. "Morning, mija. Ready for school?"

Gabriella nodded. "Troy said I could hang out with him if I be myself. I'm going now because I'm going to walk. I'll see you later." She then left the kitchen and pulled the door open. She started walking down the driveway and was surprised when an old truck pulled up in front of her. She cocked her head to the side when Troy jumped out.

"Hey. Need a ride?" He asked, leaning against his truck and folding his arms.

"I'm quite capable of walking." Gabriella explained, smirking.

"I never said you weren't. I'm just offering." Troy defended.

Gabriella eyed Troy up. His hair was gelled up, spiking in all directions. He was wearing a white shirt that had green sleeves and baggy jeans that were low enough for her to see some blue boxers. She caught herself staring and snapped back to reality. "If I say yes, will you promise to stick by me today?"

Troy smiled. "Like glue."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, adjusting her bag. "No matter what Sharpay says?"

Troy contemplated his answer. "It's complicated."

"See ya." Gabriella said, making her way down the pavement.

Troy ran after her, stepping in front of her and holding her upper arms. "Look, I'll stick by you, I promise. You're the only one who knows what it's like to go through what I have."

Gabriella smiled. "It is nice to be able to talk to someone."

"So do you need a ride or not?" Troy asked impatiently.

"Shouldn't you be giving a ride to your girlfriend?"

Troy shrugged. "She drives in her pink convertible."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay." They walked back and climbed into his truck.

Troy pulled away and looked at Gabriella. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. What if all the guys are all over me? I don't want that. Troy, turn this car around. I want to get changed."

Troy grabbed her hand comfortingly. "You'll be fine." He realised what he just did and released her hand, changing gear.

Gabriella turned her head to the window to avoid Troy seeing her cheeks turn red and the smile that was slowly spreading on her face. "So..."

"Yeah..." Troy continued with a laugh. "You know for two people who have gone through what we have, we don't talk much, do we?"

Gabriella giggled. "I know. So, where does Charlie and Jay go to school?"

"Jay goes to U of A so he could stay home. Charlie goes to kindergarten down the road." Troy explained, pulling into his parking space at East High.

Gabriella slid out of his truck and shut the door, walking around to the bonnet where Troy was standing. "It must be nice having brothers and sister." She whispered, looking at the ground.

Troy stared at her. "I guess. For me it's a little different. When my dad's working and Jay's at college, I have to look after Charlie. I love her so much."

Gabriella smiled at the look on Troy's face. "She's lucky to have a brother like you."

He looked down at her. "I'm lucky. She understands so much about our mum and when we talk about her, which is on a regular basis, we just lie in her bed, or on the sofa, or in the garden, and we hold each other. And cry."

They started walking into the school. "I never thought I'd see a guy like Troy Bolton cried."

They stopped at Gabriella's locker. "Don't hold it against me and don't tell Chad. He may know about my mum but he is not finding out I cry."

Gabriella grinned. "Your secret is safe with me."

Troy leaned against the locker next to hers. "So, anyway, I was thinking that maybe-" He got cut off when Sharpay kissed him.

Gabriella eyed Sharpay and rolled her eyes, slowly shutting her locker. She waited until Sharpay pulled back. "I'll see you later, Troy."

"No. I need to ask you something." Troy said hurriedly, grabbing her arm.

"Troysie, who's this?" Sharpay asked, glaring at Gabriella.

Troy frowned but shrugged it off. "First off, don't call me that. Second, you remember Gabby?"

"Gabby? As in geeky Gabby? Aw, are we playing dress up?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "No. And by the way, it's not Halloween. You can take the mask off now."

Troy smiled at her. He was impressed. No one had ever talked to Sharpay like that. Gabriella caught his eye and he winked at her.

"Are you trying out for cheerleading?" Sharpay asked.

"No. I'm not up for cheer '1, 2, 3, 4. Who's the queen of the whores?" Gabriella pulled a tight, fake smile, cocking her head to the side.

Sharpay scowled, untangling herself from Troy and circling Gabriella. Gabriella turned around to face and backed up a few paces until her back collided with Troy's chest. Sharpay was glaring down at her. "5, 6, 7, X. Who's the girl afraid to have sex?"

Gabriella immediately tensed up. Why did everone make such a big deal about being a virgin? She looked between Sharpay and everyone who had crowded around before she ran off.

Troy was about to run after her when Sharpay grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" She yelled.

Troy yanked his hand away. "I'm seeing if my friend's okay!"

"But she's a geek!"

"Does she like one? Or does she look like someone I can finally talk to?" Troy asked quietly. "I'll see you later, Sharpay." He then turned around, running in the direction Gabriella had gone.

He ran by a janitor's closet but slowed down as he heard a sob come from inside. He knocked on the door softly. "Brie?"

No answer.

He tried the door but it was locked. "Brie, please open up. I didn't know Sharpay was going to say that." He heard the lock click open and he pulled the door back.

He walked inside, finding the light switch and shutting the door behind him. He looked down and saw Gabriella sat on an upside down bucket, blowing her nose with mascara running down her cheeks. "Troy, can you leave me alone?"

Troy pulled her to her feet before sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. "There is no way I'm leaving you. I promised I wouldn't."

Gabriella had her arm around his neck and she sniffed. "It's just been the same wherever I go. It always seems like a crime to still be a virgin."

Troy took her tissue from her hand and wiped her eyes. "I think it's pretty cool. I gave my virginity up at some party where I got drunk and I can't remember who it was with. At least you have a chance to make it special."

Gabriella nodded silently. "Troy, what were you going to say before Sharpay interrupted?"

Troy thought back before it clicked. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out tonight? I've got to pick Charlie up but it'll still be us as long as she has some dolls and a DVD, she'll be happy."

Gabriella laughed. "Sounds good. My mum's working this afternoon so it should be okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Good chapter I think. The next chapter will be when Gabriella meets Jay and Charlie.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Dom**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 5

Gabriella walked through some corridors during free period being bored. Troy had told her in Biology that he had practice so they couldn't hang out until lunch. She walked past an empty classroom when she heard a familiar voice.

"Dom, stop it." A high pitched voice giggled.

Gabriella walked towards the window and hid behind the wall, still having a good view of the classroom. She gasped at what she saw. She felt tears come to her eyes.

She had to tell Troy.

* * *

Gabriella walked out of English as soon as the bell went. She knew people had been staring at her but she did her best to ignore it. Now it was lunch and she could see Troy. She opened her locker and started to put her books in.

"Hey, there." A deep voice said.

Gabriella looked up and saw Dom, the football captain. "Hi, Dom." She returned her attention back to her locker.

"How about we have some fun?" He whispered huskily.

Gabriella shut her locker. "No thanks." She said, walking away.

Dom grabbed her arm and pinned her against the lockers, causing a yelp of fear escape her mouth. "Now, are we going to have some fun?"

Gabriella whimpered, closing her eyes in pain from the force he was pushing on her. She released a breath when she felt the weight being pulled off of her body. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Troy and Dom fighting on the floor. "Troy! Troy, stop!"

Chad came running into the corridor and stopped in front of the two boys who were currently punching each other. "What happened?" He asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Make it stop!"

Chad dove in and prised Troy from his opponent and pulled him to his feet. "Dude, calm down."

Dom had already run off. Troy collapsed against Chad. "You better run." He yelled.

Gabriella run up to him. "Are you okay? You're nose is bleeding and it looks like you're limping. Chad help me." She slung one of Troy's arms around her shoulders and Chad did the same and they walked towards the men's locker room. "Why are we in here?"

Chad shrugged as the rested Troy on one of the benches. "Troy's dad is usually here but it seems he's not."

"Well, go find him. Troy, I'll be back. I need the first aid kit." Gabriella ordered.

Chad quickly left the locker room and Gabriella went into Jack's office and returned with the first aid kit. "Why don't you take me to the nurse?" Troy croaked.

Gabriella sat on the other side of the bench so they were facing each other. "Because I owe you." She opened the box and took out some antiseptic ointment.

"You don't owe me anything." Troy replied softly.

Gabriella nodded, rubbing the ointment onto two fingers. She relaxed her shoulders and looked into Troy's blue eyes. "You saved me from something that if it had been left to me, I wouldn't have had any control over." She said softly, rubbing some ointment into Troy's bleeding cheek.

Troy flinched. "Ow." He muttered.

"Don't flinch." She said softly. "It'll hurt more." She continued to tend to Troy's wound and ended up sitting there, holding an ice pack to his ankle.

"Why didn't you want Dom to kiss you? I mean, he's one of the most popular guys in school." Troy asked quietly.

Gabriella diverted her eyes away from his. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to yell, do something stupid or accuse me of lying?"

Troy nodded. "I promise."

Gabriella looked into Troy's blue eyes and shuffled closer to him, resting a hand on his thigh. "I saw him kissing Sharpay during free period." She said softly.

Troy groaned and sighed. "I saw this coming. But, I guess I just wanted a girlfriend."

Gabriella smiled comfortingly. "To sleep with?"

Troy shook his head. "To love. I tried so hard to love her. But, I just couldn't."

Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder, planting a kiss on his neck. "I'm proud of you." She whispered.

Troy lifted her chin with his finger and thumb. He rested his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes. "I'm proud of you too." He whispered. He started to lean in.

"Troy!" Jack yelled, running in.

Gabriella and Troy pulled back and looked away, both blushing furiously. "Oh, hi Mr Bolton."

Jack quickly sat down next to Troy. "What happened? Hi Miss Montez."

Troy glanced at Gabriella who nodded, pretending to be concentrating on Troy's ankle. "Well, you see, Dom tried to kiss Gabriella but she didn't want to so I pulled Dom off of her and then we started fighting until Chad stopped it." He explained all in one breath.

Jack stared at him then at Gabriella. "Did you understand what he just said?"

Gabriella nodded. "He said that he stopped an egotistic jerk from kissing me."

"You mean Chad?"

"No, Dom!" Troy exclaimed.

Jack thought about it. "Really?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Dad, how many times have I told you not to fall for Dom's sweet innocent act. That reminds me, we have to go somewhere." He said, standing up and pulling Gabriella to her feet.

"Where?" She asked in confusion.

"We have to break up with Sharpay." He said, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"She was kissing Dom which is why Brie didn't want to kiss him." Troy explained as he and Gabriella left the locker room, heading to the cafeteria.

They walked in, well, hobbled in Troy's case, and walked over to the cheerleader's table. "Hey Sharpay." Troy said cheerfully.

Sharpay turned around. "Hey, Troy."

"Have you been hanging around with Dom lately?" Troy asked.

Sharpay shrugged. "Yes but he's tutoring me in Spanish."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Creo que usted es un queso mintiendo cerebro que duele mi mejor amigo." **(I think you're a lying cheese brain who hurt my best friend)**

Sharpay frowned. "What? I don't study French!"

Troy nodded. "I know. But, Ella was speaking Spanish."

Sharpay's eyes widened. "She was? Well, that proves how much tutoring I need."

"Well, how about this for a tutoring session? We're over." Troy yelled so the whole cafeteria heard.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Troyella fluff at the end. It's real sweet lol. Anyway, sorrry I haven't been updating but I've been really ill these past few days. Anyway, a lot of you have been commenting on my Spanish. Well, the reason it's not, well, good because I know nothing about it. I use google translator. So that's why.  
**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Jay**

**Charlie**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 6

Gabriella walked out of East High with Troy and they started walking down the pavement. She had Troy's arm around her shoulder as he was limping. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

Gabriella shook her head as she slipped her own arm around his waist to help. "It's...it's nothing."

Troy frowned, tightening his grip on her. "Tell me."

"I'm just happy. I've never had a friend like you before and it's nice." Gabriella said, looking at the concrete.

"I've never had a friend like you either." Troy whispered.

Gabriella looked up. "So..."

"How long before I can play basketball?" Troy asked.

"Only about a week. It's just a slight sprain. Nothing serious." Gabriella replied.

Troy nodded as they came to the kindergarten. A little girl ran up and hugged Troy's legs. He bent down and picked her up. "Hey Charlie. Charlie, this is my good friend, Gabriella. Brie, this is Charlie."

Gabriella smiled. "Very nice to meet you."

Charlie turned to Troy. "Is she your girlfriend. Because if so, I'm so glad. Sharpay was horrible!"

Her brother shook his head. "She's not my girlfriend but I got rid of Sharpay."

Charlie grinned. "Good."

Gabriella smiled at the interaction. "I guess Sharpay doesn't have the world's biggest fan club, right, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded. "I like you, girl."

Troy set her on the floor and they started walking home. "So, Ella, what do you think of Charlie?"

Gabriella looked ahead where Charlie was running on ahead. "She's sweet, nice, caring, a hater of Sharpay. I think she's just like her brother."

Troy looked down at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "She's got your eyes, hair and everything I like about you."

Troy smiled. "No one's ever said that before. Not even my dad."

"Well, I have."

"We kind of know everything about each other, don't we?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "After lunch we know everything. From favourite colours to birthdays."

Troy laughed. "We've only known each other for a couple of days."

They arrived at a small house a few minutes later and Charlie had already run inside. Troy hobbled in and slipped his shoes off. Gabriella followed suit and looked around the hallway. "Your house is really nice."

Troy smiled. "Thanks. The cleaning is kind of hard because it's mostly guys."

"It's not that hard and I can always help out." Gabriella offered.

"That would be nice." A voice said, walking down the stairs.

Gabriella looked up and saw a young man, about twenty-two, wearing a black button up shirt and some black jeans. He had darker hair than Troy's but he still had his eyes. _Must run in the family._

"Hey bro." Troy said as he did a complicated hi-5 routine.

Gabriella shook her head. "Boys." She muttered.

"Jay, this is my friend, Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Jay." Troy introduced them.

"Hey." Jay said coolly.

Gabriella smiled. "Troy says that you're at college. What are you studying?"

"I'm studying teaching theatre." Jay replied.

"Like Ms Darbus." Troy interjected.

Gabriella smiled. "That's cool."

"Yeah, so want to watch a movie in my room?" Troy asked.

She nodded. "Sounds good."

He grinned and led her upstairs into a large room. It had a double bed and basketball trophies and memorabilia. "Like it?"

"It's nice." She replied, walking around. She picked up a picture of Jack, Troy, Jay and a woman, presumably his mother, on a sunny beach. "Is this your mother? She's beautiful."

Troy walked over, looking at the picture. "That was taken years before Charlie was born. She was special."

Gabriella stared at Troy's face before placing the picture in its rightful place and turning around to embrace Troy. "She was lucky to have a son like you." She whispered.

Troy stroked her hair, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. "I don't know. I'm a bully."

Gabriella pulled back and stared at him. "I haven't seen you bully anyone since we became friends."

Troy shrugged. "I don't know what's happening. I've never felt like this before." He whispered.

Gabriella's arms were locked around his torso and her eyes flickered from his intense blue eyes to his soft pink lips and back again. "And what are you feeling?"

"This." He leaned down slowly, watching her close her eyes and wait as, he too, closed his eyes. His hand rested on her soft hair as his lips met her own. He pulled back almost straight away.

Gabriella's eyes flickered open after a moment. "Why'd you stop?" She whispered before reaching up and pulling his head down in an earth-shattering kiss.

Troy smiled as her arms moved from his stomach to his neck and played with his hair. He pushed her back softly before they fell onto his bed. He pulled back and heard the Spanish girl below him giggle. "Do we like this, Montez?"

"I'd have to say I do, Bolton." Gabriella smiled softly up at him.

He brushed some curls from her forehead and kissed the tanned exposed skin above her eyes. His lips lingered there a moment longer and he closed his eyes in contentment, breathing in her scent of strawberries and impulse London perfume **(A/N: I love that perfume. It's gorgeous)**. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly.

Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly.

Troy looked surprised and he looked down and his eyes turned a lighter shade of blue at the innocent expression on her face. He kissed her nose softly, making her giggle infectiously again. "Is that a yes?"

"No." She saw his smile fall so she continued. "It's a heck yes."

Troy feigned hurt. "Don't do that to me."

She shrugged, playing along. "Why not?"

"Because..." His voice trailed off.

Gabriella laughed. "You don't know do you?"

Troy shook his head. "Maybe not. But, you scared me. I thought you were going to turn me down."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't do that."

Troy smiled, leaning down and kissing her again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Bit of a pointless chapter but needs to be here lol. Quite funny at the end though in my opinion. Btw, I've started the oneshots for the sequel for 'commiting a crime'  
**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 7

Troy pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at Gabriella who was pushed up against the lockers the next day. "So, what are you doing today?"

Gabriella ran her hands over Troy's chest. "Well, I was going to sit in my bedroom eating ice cream and watching movies. But, I think I can change my plans. What did you have in mind?"

Troy's right hand was placed on the locker next to her head and his left was running up and down her side. "Maybe we could watch a movie together?"

"I'd like that." Gabriella smiled softly.

"Dude!" A voice yelled.

Troy groaned, hiding his face in Gabriella's shoulder. "My friends hate me." He mumbled. He pulled back and saw Chad, Zeke and Jason standing there. "Guys, can't you go, like, somewhere else?"

Gabriella slapped his chest. "Don't be mean. Hey guys."

Zeke looked at her. "I don't think we've met. I'm Zeke."

Gabriella blushed. "I'm Troy's girlfriend."

Zeke looked at Troy who nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Dude, Sharpay's free now?"

Troy shrugged. "I guess."

"Yes!" Zeke exclaimed excitingly.

Jason and Chad both whacked him over the head. "Anyway, you guys got together?"

Troy grinned. "Yes. Are you guys okay with it?"

Chad nodded. "I'm a bit disappointed you didn't ask me."

Troy frowned. "You wanted me to ask you out?"

"No I would've asked Gabriella out." He grinned.

"And I would've said no." Gabriella shot back.

"Touché." Chad replied.

"Dude, since when did you know that word?" Jason asked.

Chad shrugged. "I heard it in English. Guys, you've going out for a day! Stop making out!" He exclaimed, looking at the couple kissing furiously again.

Troy waved his hand vaguely, pushing Gabriella further against the lockers. Her hands started roaming his back, feeling his muscles as he smirked into the kiss. He lined her lower lip with his tongue, requesting permission but she whimpered almost inaudibly. Troy pulled back, frowning, and cupped her cheek softly with his hand. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Gabriella took a deep breath. "I'm not ready." She whispered.

Troy smiled and lifted her chin with two fingers. He kissed her lips sweetly. "Don't worry about. We'll take it slow."

"Are you guys done now?" Zeke asked.

Gabriella bit her lip in happiness, her arms still secured around Troy's torso. "Yes. We are."

"For now." Troy finished, grinning.

* * *

Troy handed Gabriella a tray in the lunch line and took one for himself. "Brie, calm down."

"I will not calm down. What if everyone's mean to me?" She asked, placing some chilli fries on the red tray.

"Then I'll punch them in the gut and yell at them. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Troy assured her as he took a sandwich.

"And Sharpay?"

"I'm still working on that." Troy explained. "She's not the kind of girl who just forgets."

"But she already hates me. She'll kill me if she finds out we're dating." Gabriella explained as she paid for her lunch.

"Well, I will-" Troy started.

"You slut!" Sharpay hissed.

Troy and Gabriella both turned around. "Excuse me?" Troy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"She's a slut and we all know it." Sharpay snarled.

Gabriella stepped closer to her. "Well, how does that work when the queen of them is standing in front of me."

"Gabriella..." Troy warned.

Sharpay glared at Gabriella through narrowed eyes. "At least I have the guts to sleep with a guy."

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't care. Does anybody other than you care? I don't think so."

Sharpay quickly poured her soda over Gabriella's head. "Maybe not but I do think you're a little wet."

Gabriella shrugged, taking her chilli fries and aiming it. "I think you missed your mouth." As the chilli fries left her hand, Sharpay ducked and they landed in Chad's hair.

Chad smirked. "Montez, it's on!" He grabbed a bottle of ketchup and Sharpay and Gabriella both ducked, covering Troy with the red substance.

He took his chocolate pudding but it went to Zeke. He smiled innocently when Zeke glared. "My aim was out."

Zeke grabbed his crème brûlée and it hit Taylor. "Sorry."

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone yelled and soon food was flying everywhere.

"Everybody freeze!" A voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see Jack, Ms Darbus and Mr Matsui standing in the doorway. Jack walked in and looked around. "Who started this? Well?"

Everyone pointed at Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor.

"You six in my office." Mr Matsui said sternly.

They all made their way to his office and stood in front of his desk. Mr Matsui sat down with Jack and Ms Darbus either side of him. "What happened?" He asked.

Sharpay took a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to be nice. _"I started it, Mr Matsui. I'm sorry."

"And I continued." Gabriella put in. Sharpay frowned at her and Gabriella took her hand, giving her reassurance.

"And how are you four involved?" Ms Darbus asked.

Chad shrugged. "Gabriella's chilli fries landed in my hair. I retaliated."

"And I threw chocolate pudding at Zeke." Troy interrupted.

"I threw crème brûlée at Taylor." Zeke explained.

"And just threw food in a random direction." Taylor explained.

Mr Matsui sighed. "You will all clean the cafeteria during free period and come to school on Saturday for detention. Dismissed." He concluded.

Everyone left the room and as soon they were out of ear shot, they burst out laughing. "That was so much fun! Even though my mum's going to kill me." Gabriella let out between giggles, holding onto Troy.

"And my dad's going to kill me." Troy put in.

Sharpay took one of Troy's hands and one of Gabriella's. "Guys, I'm really sorry for what I did."

Gabriella smiled. "It's okay with me. Just don't hurt Troy or will be sorry. Troy?"

Troy sighed. "Friends?"

Sharpay smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Friends." She whispered in his ear.


End file.
